Una truncada declaración
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: te quieres declarar a Kasamatsu pero no sabes como, para eso contaras con dos cupidos... pesimos summary pero espero le den una oportunidad, es un fic de San Valentin un poquito atrasado...


**Un pequeño fic un día atrasado de San Valentin espero les guste**

 **T/N=Tu nombre**

 **T/A= Tu apellido**

 **Una truncada declaración**

Llevabas ya tres años en el mismo salón de él, el actual capitán de Kaijou, eso te hacía sentir realmente contenta, pero estaba ese "pero", te habías vuelto una buena amiga de él, a pesar de ser tímido, contigo podía hablar fluidamente, por lo mismo pensabas que él no te veía de la misma forma en que tú lo veías a él.

-espero y este año si logre decirle-suspiraste mientras veías como corrían tus compañeros en la clase de deportes, tú estabas con una torcedura en el tobillo por lo que te eximías de la clase.

-¿a quién le dirás qué (T/N)-chan?-te hablo por la espalda Moriyama, quien también estaba en tu clase, te sorprendió diste un saltito en tu lugar.

-Yoshi-kun, no me des esos sustos por favor-le miraste haciendo un mohín de reproche, él solo te sonrío.

-y bien a quien le dirás al fin algo, espera déjame adivinar-te miro divertido, mientras tú te sonrojabas-mmm… cabello negro, ojos celestes con un toque plateado, así fue como me lo describiste ¿no?, completamente temperamental ah?! y el actual capitán del equipo de básquet, Kasa...- no alcanzo a terminar de decir el nombre puesto que habías puesto tus manos en su boca para callarlo, tu cara ardía de lo sonrojada que estabas.

-Yo…Yo…Yoshi-kun, co…cómo es que se te ocurre semejante historia?-sacabas lentamente tus manos de su cara.

-que él no se dé cuenta de cómo lo miras no significa que los demás no nos percatemos-sonrío de lado- también creo que debes decírselo, recuerda que es nuestro último año de instituto y quizás tomen rumbos diferentes en la Universidad.

-lo sé, Yoshi-kun, pero es difícil, nos conocemos hace tiempo y aun no logro tener una conversación fluida con él, sin que alguno de los dos salga corriendo- suspiraste derrotada.

-ánimo (T/N)-chan, por qué no lo intentas el día de San Valentín, siempre le das un presente, por lo menos este año dáselo junto con tu confesión, y si te rechaza, siempre puedes buscarme para que te consuele-había pasado un tiempo de los coqueteos de Moriyama hacia ti.

\- si claro y después me cambies por la primera chica que veas-le miraste alzando una ceja, él solo sonrío.

-te hablo enserio deberías decírselo, además este último tiempo no para de mirarte y preguntarme si vas a ver nuestros partidos, de hecho ahora nos mira atentamente-dirigiste tu mirada hacia donde veía Moriyama, y sí, efectivamente Kasamatsu no apartaba la mirada de donde estaban ustedes, automáticamente te sonrojaste.

-de seguro te busca a ti- le dijiste tratando de que tu corazón se calmara, te levantaste y miraste a Moriyama- voy a la biblioteca- le dijiste ya caminando, si seguías ahí hablando con él de seguro, dirías más de lo que quisieras decir.

-lo que tú digas (T/N)-chan- te vio partir.

.

.

.

Ya en la biblioteca tranquila, meditabas la idea de Moriyama, si querías declararte eso estaba claro, pero, pero no sabías como.

-si tan solo supiera como hacerlo, por supuesto que le diría que me gusta- diste un suspiro cansado.

-hablas de Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿verdad (T/A)-senpai?- una voz conocida y cantarina te sorprendió, te giraste de inmediato y ahí estaba el rubio dolor de cabeza de Kasamatsu, Kise Ryota.

-Kise-kun!, no me asustes por favor-le diste un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que habías tomado-te golpeare si lo haces.

-pero, si ya me golpeaste senpai-lloriqueaba- te comportas como Kasamatsu-senpai- y lo volviste a golpear, pero al estar haciendo demasiado ruido la encargada les pidió que se vayan.

-por tu culpa ahora nos han regañado, Kise idiota- le seguías regañando.

-ne senpai, estabas pensando en la forma de declararte a Kasamatsu-senpai?- te miraba atento, aun sobando los golpes que le habías dado.

-¿co…cómo es que todos saben de eso?-te ruborizaste hasta el cabello, y decías incongruencias, en voz baja, pero el rubio te miraba divertido-¿por, por qué crees eso Kise-kun?-lograste mirarle a la cara.

-...-el alzo una ceja en señal de "en serio crees que no se nota?"-senpai, es más que obvio que te gusta, aunque creo que Kasamatsu-senpai es el único que no se quiere dar cuenta, además tengo experiencia en ello, sabes- sonrió seductor, y no pudiste evitar darle otro golpe, era como una terapia contra el nerviosismo golpearle, entendías porque lo hacia Kasamatsu.

-e…es…eso, eso no te incumbe Kise-kun-te giraste para ir a, donde sea.

-(T/A)-senpai, si no se lo dice de frente Kasamatsu-senpai, nunca se dará cuenta, además es lo bastante tímido para creer algo así por su cuenta.

-ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia Kise-kun-le estirabas las mejillas-pero tienes razón, sé que él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-en unos días es será San Valentín, por qué no le das un obsequio y te le declaras-te explicaba naturalmente, mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras para que subieras al piso de los de tercero y el bajara al salón de los de primer año.

-es lo mismo que me sugirió Yoshi-kun, creo que lo haré-lo meditaste y llegaste a esa conclusión, esta vez no solo le darías el obsequio, sino que también te le declararías.

-pues si quieres senpai, yo puedo ayudarte, no me molesta para nada la idea- te dio una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-está bien Kise-kun-si le decías que no, no te dejaría en paz en un buen tiempo y sería un dolor de cabeza- _"aunque presiento que otro idiota también querrá ayudarme"_ -pensaste y diste un suspiro cansado, pero todos los males serian resueltos cuando al fin enfrentaras tus sentimientos.

.

Fue así como se lo contaste también a Moriyama que al fin te le declararías a Kasamatsu el día de San Valentín, aunque tenías miedo, decidieron que él junto al metiche de Kise te ayudarían a encontrar un buen chocolate que preparar para su capitán. Aunque conocías bien los gustos del Point Guard, no estaba demás el asesorarse. Fue como también comenzaste a ir a los entrenamientos más seguido de lo acostumbrado y te acercabas a conversar con los titulares.

-oh! (T/N) hoy también viniste a ver el entrenamiento-te saludo el chico por el cual suspirabas.

-si Ka…Kasamatsu-kun, ya sabes no participo en ningún club así que aprovecho y me entretengo y los animo-te sonrojaste como cada vez que hablabas con él.

-gra…gra…gracias por el apoyo, es agradable verte aquí-soltó de pronto, pero al comprender que sus palabras sonaban un tanto comprometedoras comenzó a sonrojarse-lo…lo, lo digo porque tú no eres como las chiquillas chillonas que vienen a gritar por el idiota ese-apunto a Kise quien en ese minuto estaba recibiendo bolsas y bolsas de dulces, una gotita cayo por sus nucas al ver la escena.

-sí, no…

-(T/N)-chan, recuerda que quedaste de ir conmigo a la tienda para ver que chocolate harás-te corto Moriyama, quien llego un poco sudado y trato de abrazarte por los hombros, algo que o quizás fue tu imaginación viste, ¿molesto a Kasamatsu?

-lo sé Yoshi-kun, no te me pegues estas sudado-le diste con una toalla en la cara.

-Moriyama, no te enfríes vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento-le ordeno con un tono de voz gélido-Kise deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a correr con los demás-seguía gritando irritado.

-bueno creo que hice algo que lo volvió más temperamental de lo que es-mascullo el chico junto a ti-nos vemos (T/N)-chan.

.

.

.

Luego del entrenamiento espartano que les dio Kasamatsu, fuiste con Moriyama y Kise a una tienda de dulces para escoger uno en especial para Kasamatsu, no podías evitar reír al verles a ambos como un par de ancianos quejándose por lo exhaustivo del entrenamiento.

-no te burles (T/A)-senpai, hoy Kasamatsu-senpai se ha pasado con el entrenamiento, además me golpeo más de lo común-lloriqueaba Kise mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la tienda.

-pensé que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de entrenamientos-no parabas de dar pequeñas risitas.

-creo que me excedí con la broma-mascullo bajito Moriyama, sabía que había cabreado a Kasamatsu, con aquel coqueteo descarado hacia ti-bien (T/N)-chan ya sabes más o menos el tipo de chocolate que le prepararas a Kasamatsu, oh y claro para tus asesores también debes pensar en algo-te pregunto sonriendo coqueto y tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-si Yoshi-kun, creo que este le encantara un chocolate semi-amargo, moh claro que no me olvido de ustedes pero también será sorpresa-le sonreíste triunfante a tu amigo, quien te acaricio la cabeza-gracias por acompañarme en esto chicos, de verdad gracias, saben que no tengo amigas y normalmente esto lo hacen las chicas, gracias.

-no tienes que agradecer (T/N)-chan, para eso somos amigos.

-así es senpai, y si sales con Kasamatsu-senpai, quizás deja de ser tan cascarrabias-te alzaba el pulgar Kise, pero le diste un golpe certero en la cabeza por el comentario-o quizás mi vida corra peligro con ello-susurro bajito sobándose el chichón que le habías dejado.

.

.

.

Era el día, debías entregarle el presente a Kasamatsu, estabas tan nerviosa que no habías conseguido concentrarte en nada y eso lo noto tu amigo Moriyama, quien sonreía a cada respingo que dabas al ver como las demás entregaban chocolates y algunas también lo intentaban con el capitán de Kaijou, diste un suspiro profundo, ya tenías todo pensado, le darías el presente después de las prácticas, con la ayuda de Kise y Moriyama quienes persuadirían al entrenador de dejarlos salir un poco antes, para que tuvieras tiempo que pasar con Kasamatsu en la tarde, confiabas en que nada podía salir mal, ya estabas decidida.

Ya era la última clase de la tarde, no habías cruzado palabra con el pelinegro, si lo hacías dirías alguna tontería, estabas segura que si hablabas antes saldrías corriendo.

Por su parte el de ojos azul-plateado esperaba ansioso a que le dijeras algo, él sabía que para el día de San Valentín siempre le dabas un presente (como amigos), y de alguna forma se sentía inquieto por tu falta de presencia y el que no le hayas hablado, pero él era demasiado tímido para acercarse con alguna excusa a ti, así que siguió así hasta que toco la hora de las actividades de los clubes. Seguía pensando en ti cuando vio que estabas con Moriyama y este te daba palmaditas en la cabeza y sonreía divertido mientras sostenía un paquetito que de seguro eran chocolates, luego te vio a ti con las mejillas sonrojadas dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho al escolta del equipo, parecían tan cercanos a sus ojos, que creyó comprender la situación, era por ello que no te habías acercado a él, ya tenías a alguien más, dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras opuestas a donde ustedes estaban.

.

.

Lo que realmente estaba pasando era que estabas tan nerviosa que pensaste en escapar pero Moriyama te había detenido y te estaba calmando, claro y también cobrando sus chocolates de amistad.

-moh! Yoshi-kun, tu no comprendes el corazón de una chica-inflaste tus mofletes y le golpeabas el pecho.

-hi, hi! (T/N)-chan, pero cálmate, estoy seguro de que el no podrá rechazarte, es más estará muy feliz de que al fin le hables, porque si no te has dado cuenta, te ha mirado todo el día, esperando a que le dijeras algo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que eras una de las primeras que le regalaba chocolates, aunque sean de "amistad"-te daba golpecitos cálidos en la cabeza- pues bien, deberás esperar a mi mensaje para ir al gimnasio con Kise ya hablamos con el entrenador y nos ha dado el permiso para salir antes, él se lo comunicara a Kasamatsu, tu solo debes calmarte y aguardar a mi llamado, ¿está bien?

-…-repasaste todo mentalmente-está bien Yoshi-kun.

.

.

.

El tan esperado mensaje llego y tomando todo el aire que tus pulmones pudieran aguantar saliste corriendo hacia el gimnasio, allí estaba todo callado y vacío, pero frente a una de las canastas pudiste distinguir la silueta del capitán del equipo de básquet, estaba concentrado lanzando canastas, soltaste todo el aire aun contenido y volviste a inhalar, los lanzamientos que hacia Kasamatsu no entraban en el aro, parecía enojado, llegaste a su lado sosteniendo en tus manos una pequeña bolsa de papel que en su interior tenía los chocolates, ya le habías dado a Moriyama y a Kise los que les correspondían en agradecimiento, solo tenías en tus manos el chocolate especial.

-(cof, cof)-carraspeaste un poco para llamar su atención, lo cual hiso que diera un respingo, cuando se volteo a verte sentiste que tu corazón se saldría de su lugar-Ka…Ka…Kasamatsu-kun, ve…veras, yo, yo quería darte este pequeño presente, pu…pu..pues tú, tu a mi…

-no creo que ha Moriyama le agrade que su novia le de chocolates a solas a otro chico-te corto antes de que pudieras terminar de hablar.

-…-estabas tratando de procesar lo que estabas escuchando, incluso tu sonrojo se había esfumado-de, de qué estás hablando Kasamatsu-kun.

-sobre tu relación con Moriyama, no te preocupes (T/A)-san si el idiota de Moriyama comienza a coquetear con otras chicas lo golpeare-quería sonreír ante lo que el mismo estaba diciendo, pero su voz sonaba apagada desilusionada.

-…-de nuevo te habías quedado sin palabras, Kasamatsu estaba dando por hecho que estabas saliendo con Moriyama.

-ahora si me disculpas debo cerrar e ir a casa-paso por tu lado dirigiéndose a su bolso.

-¡KASAMATSU, GRAN IDIOTA!- le gritaste y arrojaste el obsequio en la cabeza, era un chocolate macizo por lo que el golpe fue duro, luego de eso saliste corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas.

-¡auch!, ¿pero qué fue eso?- miro desconcertado hacia donde te habías ido.

Al salir corriendo no viste a Kise y Moriyama quienes los espiaban desde la entrada del gimnasio, trataron de frenarte pero no les escuchaste. Entraron a ver a Kasamatsu para que él les explicara, pero cuando les dijo todo Moriyama por primera vez le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-(T/N)-chan tiene toda la razón en llamarte idiota, si hubiera estado interesado en ella, créeme, que hace mucho ya la hubiera echo mi novia, pero resulta que ella está enamorada de alguien más, ¿no te haces una idea?- lo miro serio.

-…-Kasamatsu no sabía que decir, abrió lentamente la pequeña bolsa que le habías arrojado, en el interior había una pequeña nota, la cual habías incluido por si acaso salías huyendo sin poder confesarte y los nervios te ganaban, no habían sido los nervios pero no habías podido decir nada, la tomo en silencio y leyó.

 _"Kasamatsu-kun, si estás leyendo esto y no estoy junto a ti en ese momento es porque, los nervios y la vergüenza fueron más fuertes y salí corriendo, quiero que sapas que me gustas, me gustas desde primer año, me gustas por cómo eres, la pasión con la que juegas baloncesto, me gustas por ser tú, no te pido que me correspondas, pero solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado apoyándote, como siempre…con cariño (T/A) (T/N)"_

Kasamatsu, después de leer la nota tomo rápidamente sus cosas y corrió para buscarte, él debía ser sincero y te debía una disculpa.

-bueno Kise, creo que esto tendrá un buen final, y ya que estas aquí que tal si llamas algunas chicas y nos vamos al karaoke-le propuso Moriyama, cerrando el gimnasio.

-está bien senpai, aprovechamos y le comparto de los chocolates que me han dado-le mostro la gran cantidad de bolsas llenas de chocolates que llevaba, ganándose un golpe del peli negro.

.

.

Habías corrido sin rumbo hasta que ya tus piernas no pudieron más, estabas cerca de un parque que tenía unas canchas callejeras, sonreíste con tristeza a donde sea que fueras había algo que te recordara al peli negro capitán de Kaijou, sabías que tu reacción había sido exagerada, pero te había dolido, tarde o temprano debías pedirle disculpas.

-será idiota-soltaste un suspiro, te sentaste en un banco que estaba ahí, cerraste tus ojos-de verdad nunca se dio cuenta…

-no, siempre creí que era el único que sentía algo y saber que soy correspondido es algo que me asusta-la voz de él inundo tus oídos y abriste los ojos de golpe.

-qu…qué haces aquí- trataste de salir corriendo otra vez pero un jalon en tu antebrazo te lo impidió.

-por favor escúchame (T/N), también me gustas, perdóname por ser tan lento, por no haberte escuchado.

-no, perdóname tu a mí por reaccionar así, no debí haberte golpeado.

-no hay nada que perdonar, soy yo quien pide perdón

-no yo fui muy agresiva.

-que yo-Se miraron y rieron, habían comenzado una discusión sin sentido

-espero y aun puedas comer el chocolate, y feliz San Valentín-te estabas girando para irte pero nuevamente el peli negro sostenía tu brazo.

-espera (T/N), creo que aún no hemos aclarado esto-tomo aire, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya no tartamudeaban el uno con el otro- me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-…-los colores fueron y volvieron de tu rostro, después de todo estaba pasando, lo que habías anhelado-claro que si quiero, si quiero, si quiero-te abalanzaste a sus brazos.

-gracias (T/N)-acerco lentamente su rostro al tuyo y juntaron sus labios, era un movimiento lento y dulce, se separaron y vieron a los ojos, luego de un momento los rostros de ambos enrojecieron, siendo la envidia de cualquier tomate-bu…bue…bueno, qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta.

-s…sí, sí vamos- el tomo tu mano entrelazando sus dedos, se miraron y sonrieron sonrojados.

.

.

Tras unos arbustos los observaban Kise y Moriyama, quienes sonreían complacidos.

-ahora sí vamos por esas chicas Kise

-como ordene senpai

-pero después te largas, para que pueda estar con ellas y no llames la atención.

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado doy asco en los finales, pero bueeeeenooo se hace lo que puede :) cariños para quienes lo leyeron**


End file.
